


Peppermint

by pixelated



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Candy Canes, Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Get Together, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Horny Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mutual Pining, Wolfstar Holiday Prompts, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelated/pseuds/pixelated
Summary: I’ve decided, just now, that winter is most definitely my favourite season. Not because of the snowball fights, the top notch pranks, the upcoming break from school, the Christmas gifts, or even because I get to go home and gorge myself on Effie Potter’s delicious gingerbread—but because of him. Because of Remus.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 179





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wolfstar Holiday 2020 prompt list that I made and posted on [tumblr](https://remus-john-lupin.tumblr.com/post/634951075596828672/its-come-to-my-attention-that-i-have-fireplace).
> 
> Day 3: Candy cane

I’ve decided, just now, that winter is most definitely my favourite season. Not because of the snowball fights, the top notch pranks, the upcoming break from school, the Christmas gifts, or even because I get to go home and gorge myself on Effie Potter’s delicious gingerbread—but because of him. Because of Remus.

It’s not only the way he drowns in those oversized jumpers of his that cover his entire hands except for the tips of his fingers, nor how the cold air turns his nose and cheeks bright red. It’s not his affinity for fuzzy socks, nor is it the way the snowflakes settle onto his honey coloured curls when we’re rough housing outside, though all of these things are positively delightful perks—it’s the seemingly endless supply of candy canes that Remus always has on hand.

Alright, that sounds mad, but hear me out, yeah?

Right now, we’re sitting on one of the plush common room sofas together, alone, me with my legs stretched out and my boots propped up on the table in the center of the sitting area, Remus with his fuzzy-socked feet nestled against my thigh, an open textbook on his lap, and a partially unwrapped red and white striped candy cane in his hand.

He’s not even reading that book, I guarantee it. The bleeding little devil.

Remus is a Marauder of course, and a delightfully cheeky little thing to boot. He’s flirtatious and clever as hell, and I’m not blind nor stupid, so I know he’s doing this on purpose. Sucking on the tip of the candy cane that way, fluttering his long eyelashes like that, pretending not to see me watching him. He knows I am. How could anyone not stare at this?

We’ve been unofficially playing this stupid game since the beginning of the school year. I flirt with him, he flirts with me, and we try to see who will crack first. I think we both know that it’s going to be me. I thought I could hold out a bit longer, at least until the end of term, but he’s absolutely going to crack me like a goddamn egg, right here, right now, and leave me a gooey mess if he keeps going on like that and I don’t even care.

I need to taste those pink peppermint lips more than I need to breathe. I want to lick his pretty mouth clean of sugar and devour him whole. I want to bite that plump bottom lip and hold him in my arms and rut against him like the horny dog that I am. I want to… hold his hand and tickle him and make him laugh and cuddle him and bring him flowers and do all of that embarrassing shit that couples do together.

Merlin, I’m a sodding sap for this boy.

“Remus,” I say softly. He takes a particularly long lick of the candy cane as his golden-brown eyes shift up to look at me.

“Something you need, Padfoot?”

He’s a menace.

I narrow my eyes and give him a crooked smile—Sirius Black’s Patented Come Hither Look has never failed to land me between someone’s legs or, at the very least, feeling them up in a broom cupboard. But Remus is more than that, which is why I’ve tried to hold out. I genuinely fancy him, and I don’t want him to think I’m just going to toss him aside to chase after the next short skirt that struts by.

“I think you know what I need,” I tell him. I pat my thigh to beckon him over to me. “Come here,” I say, tilting my chin up.

Remus smirks and raises an eyebrow, but waits a few beats before he closes his book and drops it down onto the floor with a  _ thunk. _

“No,” he says smugly, shaking his head. He knows he can say anything to me and still have me wrapped around his finger.  _ “You _ come here to  _ me.” _

And fuck, I’m gone. I’m in outer space. I’m doing backflips on Mars. No one but him has ever spoken to me so boldly like this before, but it doesn’t even take me by surprise when I find myself kneeling on the sofa and leaning down against his body. I slot myself between his thighs and his arms come up to wrap around my shoulders as I press my face into his neck and breathe him in. He smells like Christmas. I nuzzle him there and he chuckles.

“What?” I mumble against his skin. He runs his fingertips over the back of my neck and down the lengths of my arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

“Who knew candy canes would get you this hard?” Remus questions, pushing his hips upward. 

“It’s not the candy canes,” I tell him, snatching the thing from him before tossing it away. I put my hand back on his body and he lets my wandering fingers slide up his thigh and beneath his jumper. He’s so fucking warm. 

“Oh?” he asks me.

“It’s you. It’s always been you. I don’t want anyone else. Only you, Rem.”

He pulls away from me a bit then, holds my face gently between his hands as his thumb brushes over my lips, and smiles brightly before pulling me down by my tie and pressing his mouth to mine. 

He tastes like pure peppermint and winter mischief, and it’s even more delicious than I imagined. I never want to stop kissing him. I never want to stop touching him. I don’t imagine I ever will.

But I never thought _he’d_ be the one to crack first.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://remus-john-lupin.tumblr.com/)! 💙


End file.
